Destiny
by Changmin loppie
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, mencintai choi siwon namja tampan dengan sejuta pesona. walaupun semakin hari tubuh siwon semakin kurus tapi tak pernah menghilangkan kesan tampan dari wajahnya. Sepenggal kisah cinta yang sangat menyentuh hati-Oneshoot-Read..


**Title : You Are My Destiny**

**Genre : Romance, angst..**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : WonKyu**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Note : Disini Uri Kyuhyun satu kelas sama siwon. Kyuhyun merupakan magnae dikelas itu, umur Kyu dengan teman-temannya berjarak 1 th coz Kyuhyun lompat kelas dari kelas 1 Senior High School (SHS) menjadi kelas 2 SHS.**

**Warning : Alur kecepatan dsb~**

**You Are My Destiny**

**-ALL KYUHYUN POV-**

Langit tampak mendung, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Pandanganku beralih pada seorang cowok yang berdiri dekat pintu. Cowok berkulit coklat sexy, badan atletis, hidung mancung dan berbadan tinggi tapi agak sedikit kurus dari hari sebelumnya. Choi Siwon, itulah namanya. Aku mengenalnya sejak lama, namun dia tak mengenalku. Hanya sejak kita masuk SMA yang sama dia jadi kenal padaku.

**.**

**.**

**Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, biasa di panggil Kyuhyun**

"Kyu, ngelamunin apa sih?" suara itu mengagetkanku. Suara sahabat sekaligus hyungku, ryewook.

"E-eeh, ani hyung" jawabku dengan agak gugup.

"kamu gak pulang Kyu? udah mau hujan loh"

"Kyu nunggu jemputan aja, wookie hyung duluan aja"

"kenapa gak bareng siwon aja kyu, arah rumah kalian kan searah?" tanya wookie hyung

"Ah.. ani hyung, Kyu takut ngerepotin siwon-hyung"

"oo ya udah duluan ya magnae?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Keringat membasahi tubuhku, ku rapikan segera perlengkapan untuk kegiatan persami di SMA baruku. Jangan sampai aku telat dan kena hukuman dari Sunbae-sunbae harapanku sia-sia, baru saja kaki ku melangkahkan masuk ke sekolah dan para sunbae osis sudah menunggu di pintu dengan wajah yang kelihatan marah.

"cepat masuk! Niat ikut kegiatan ini gak sih? Gak disiplin banget datang telat!" kata jesica yang merangkap sebagai salah seorang dari mereka.

"Mianhe saya telat sunbae-nim" jawabku pelan.

**.**

Setelah terbebas dari kemarahan mereka aku segera masuk menemui Ryewook hyung yang kebetulan satu regu denganku.

Acara persami berjalan dengan lancar, tiba waktunya kita untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku menunggu aboji menjemputku, ku lihat siwon hyung yang berjalan dengan lemas dan wajah yang pucat. mungkin dia kelelahan, karena semalam siwon hyung kena hukuman gara-gara anggota kelompoknya banyak yang melanggar peraturan.

Aku bingung, kenapa badan siwon hyung makin hari makin kurus? Kulitnya juga semakin pucat! Yahh… walaupun kedua hal itu tidak mengurangi kegantengannya.

Siwon-hyung duduk tak jauh dari tempatku berada, tiba-tiba ada yang membasahi pipiku. Apa, air mata? Aku menangis, tapi mengapa aku menangis? Aku menangisi keadaan siwon hyung yang seperti itu? Apa artinya ini?

Setelah kejadian hari itu aku merasa ada yang berbeda pada diriku ketika melihat Siwon-hyung, ada getaran, ada perasaan lain di hatiku. mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika di dekatnya, dan aku merasa rindu jika dia tak ada. Tapi apakah ini perasaan yang benar? baru pertama kali ku rasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Seminggu berlalu dan perasaanku semakin tak ini ku benar-benar yakin bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada siwon hyung. Dialah cinta pertamaku. Namun betapa kecewanya diriku ketika tau bahwa siwon hyung ternyata telah memiliki seorang namjachingu. Aku benar-benar patah hati saat itu.

**.**

**.**

Sahabat baikku, Hyukkie menyuruhku untuk sabar namun meski begitu aku tak pernah bisa melupakan siwon. Aku begitu menyayanginya. Hingga 3 bulan berlalu aku mendengar berita bahwa siwon sudah putus dengan namjachingu-nya, betapa bahagianya aku mengetahui hal itu.

Entah karna apa tiba-tiba saja aku dan Siwon hyung menjadi sangat akrab. Aku dan Siwon hyung jadi lebih sering ngobrol dan bercanda lewat sms. Namun aku tetap tak pernah berani mengungkapkan apa yg sesungguhnya aku rasakan pada siwon hyung. Aku hanya mampu memendam perasaan cinta ini dalam hatiku.

**Hingga suatu ketika kecerobohankulah yg mengungkap rahasia itu.**

Salah seorang temanku tidak sengaja membaca coretan di diaryku bahwa aku menyukai siwon. Entah apa yang dia lakukan sehingga siwon hyung kemudian tau hal itu dan dia menjauhiku. Aku sangat menyesal mengapa aku begitu ceroboh meletakkan buku itu di atas meja dan meninggalkannya begitu saja sehingga ada orang lain membacanya. Kini hubunganku dengan siwon hyung tidak lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin, dia terlihat menghindari dan menjauhiku. Aku semakin tersiksa dengan perasaanku sendiri. Apa yg kini harus ku lakukan?

Waktu kelulusan sekolah telah tiba. Tak terasa 3th sudah aku menempuh pendidikan di Senior High School ini, dan selama itu pula rasa cintaku untuk siwon hyung masih belum bisa mati. Setelah lulus Senior High School aku meneruskan pendidikanku ke salah satu Universitas Negeri di kota SEOUL bersama hyukkie. Sedangkan siwon hyung, aku tak pernah tau lagi kabar dan keberadaannya sekarang. Aku berfikir mungkin kami memang tak berjodoh,mungkin siwon hyung dan aku memang tak di takdirkan untuk bersama.

"Tiiiit" suara klakson berbunyi. Aku berteriak histeris sambil menutup mata ketika sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahku. Tapi aku merasakan seseorang menarik tanganku, dan membawaku kedalam dekapannya. Hangat dan wanginya—sepertinya aku sangat mengenal wangi ini

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu padaku.

"a-aku tidak a..." bicaraku terhenti ketika ku lihat orang yang sedang bertanya padaku ternyata adalah Siwon.

"S..si-si..Siwon?" ucapku terbata-bata.

"heh?neo kyunnie kan?Cho Kyuhyun.. aku hamper saja melupakanmu~" jawabnya.  
walaupun aku tak mengerti dengan perkataannya yang mengatakan 'aku hamper saja melupakanmu', tapi aku sangat bahagia. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu siwon hyung lagi. Siwon hyung kemudian mengantarku pulang setelah kami saling bertukar nomor handphone.

"Drrttt..drrrttt" handphone ku yang ada dimeja nakas bergetar. Terlihat nama siwon hyung di layarnya, segera ku tekan tombol buka.

**From: Siwonnie~ Hyung**

**Fill : "Ku tunggu di taman sekarang"**

Aku loncat-loncat kegirangan membaca sms dari siwon hyung. Segera saja aku ganti baju dan pergi menemui siwon hyung..

**.**

**.**

**( ditaman)**

" Siwon Hyung mana?" gumamku dalam hati. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada yang menutup mataku dari belakang.

"Kyunnie, aku punya kejutan buat mu" Suara berat yang sangat ku , itu suara siwon hyung.

**.**

Dia menuntunku hingga ke suatu tempat dan melepas tangannya dari mataku.

Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yg baru saja ku lihat,aku mengucek-ngucek mataku. Dan ternyata aku tidak menghayal, di sekelilingku terdapat banyak lilin dan siwon hyung, ia tersenyum manis padaku.

"Kyu, hyung ingin mengakui sesuatu."

" Hyung minta maaf selama ini hyung nggak bisa jujur sama perasaan hyung sendiri. Sebenarnya dari dulu hyung suka, anii cinta sama kyunnie tapi hyung gak bisa ungkapin semua itu karna hyung takut bakal nyakitin kamu babykyu."

"Dan sekarang setelah 3th berlalu dan hal yg hyung kira bakal memisahkan kita telah musnah! kita ketemu lagi, hyung yakin kalau hyung bener-bener sayang sama kyunnie dan takdirlah yang mempertemukan kita."

"Cho Kyuhyun,Maukah kau menjadi bagian dari hidup hyung dan menemani hyung hingga masa tua?"

"Siwon hyung... Kyu juga sayang sama hyung, kyu juga mencintai hyung. Saranghae siwon hyung"

"J-jadi,kamu mau kyu? Kamu mau menjadi namjachingu seorang choi siwon yang bodoh ini?"

"iya,kyu mau. Kyu mau menjadi namjachingu siwon hyung.." jawabku sambil menuddukkan kepalaku menyamarkan warna merah di kedua pipi chubby ku ini.

"Gomawo Kyunnie, jeongmal gomawo babykyu.." jawab siwon hyung sambil membawaku kedalam dekapan hangatnya

Aku sangat bahagia mendengar ucapan Siwon hyung. Siwon hyung menyatakan cinta padaku,  
Aku selalu berfikir kalau Siwon hyung bukan takdirku, dia bukan jodohku. tapi ternyata aku salah! Siwon hyung adalah cinta pertama dan juga cinta terakhirku. Siwon hyung orang yang menjadi pelengkap dalam hidupku, tulang rusukku, cinta sejati dalam hidupku.

~THE END~


End file.
